


One Year

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Jack Maynard - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Joeck - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Heart Break, Joeck - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Joe left one year ago, leaving his life behind. That is until he returns back, his eyes set on getting everything back in track.





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Joeck fans! I'm back with another story. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always welcome.

 

Joe feels sick. Staring out the window at the passing cars, he can't comprehend what he's doing. One year, it had been since he was here. London. The place he finally felt at home. The place that offered him so many more opportunities then a small village ever could. The place that he felt he couldn't go back to. The place where he got his heart broken.

 

Joe shakes his head, that's the last thing he needed to think about right now. His plan had felt so simple before he got in the Uber. Travel to London and surprise his friends (where they his friends anymore?) on their night out, simple. Now, not so much. Joe knows Jack is going to be there. Why did he think this was a good idea? He has absolutely no idea.

Before Joe knows where he is, the Uber pulls over at his destination.

"This is you, mate," the driver says, nodding at him.

"Yes, thank you," Joe says, shaking himself out of his day dream.

"Have a safe night," the driver says, kindly before driving off.

 

It takes Joe a second to get his thoughts together, before he makes the dreaded journey into the pub. For a second he doubts his memory as he scans the pub for any sign of his friends, finding nothing. That is until the unmistakable sound of Mickey's bellowing laugh reaches his ears. For a second, Joe smiles letting himself forget for a second all his problems.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I always win."

The familiar voice makes Joe's problems hit him again like a bus.

  
" _You're over reacting," Jack spits, annoyed_

_"Oh so it's me who's over reacting?" Joe shouts, his anger bubbling over, "I'm not the one who went out and kissed a girl as though you don't exist."_

_"This again? It was a fucking mistake, get over it," Jack states in his 'I don't care' tone he's mastered over the years._

_"Get over it?" Joe shouts, gripping the edge of the table, "how the fuck am I meant to do that?"_

_"It was only a kiss, it's not like I slept with her," Jack says, rolling his eyes._

_"That makes it okay? Oh that's fine then well done Jack for not sleeping with the first attractive girl you see," Joe yells, running his hand through his hair, "I should print you a certificate or maybe get you a trophy-"_

_"Fuck off," Jack answers, narrowing his eyes at Joe._

_"Would you be fine about it, if I went out and kissed someone else?" Joe asks, his jaw clenched tighter when Jack looks away, "go on, would you?"_

_"I wouldn't be acting like this," Jack mutters, scowling._

_"This isn't working." The words that had fallen from Joe's mouth make them both freeze._

_"What-what do you meant?" The scowl on Jack's face had turned into a look of confusion and shock._

_"This-us it isn't working," Joe feels like he's on autopilot each word knocking him with how true it is._

_"No-no you can't be serious," Jack says, his voice pleading, "y-you can't leave me."_

_"I need someone to want me and only me," Joe says, his voice quiet but loud enough for Jack to hear him clearly, "I can't share you with anyone."_

_"I only want you. I love you," Jack begs, silent tears falling down his cheeks._

_"Yeah and I love you, but we're hurting each other," Joe briefly wipes the stray tears from his own cheers before moving past Jack to go upstairs._

_"Joe-please," Jack whispers, his voice breaking causing what's left of Joe's heart to break even more._

_"I can't Jack."_

_That was it, the last words Joe had said to Jack before packing his essential things and leaving._

 

  
It takes all the will power Joe has to not walk away again. To not run.

"Joe?" It is Caspar's voice and Joe smiles warmly at his old friend and former roommate.

"Long time no see, mate," Joe says, smiling when his friend pulls him into a hug.

"It's been so long, how've you been? Good I hope?" Oli greets, hugging him as well after Caspar.

"I've been good, yeah," Joe says, nodding, warmth spreading over him at his friends' genuine joy to see him, "missed you lot so much."

"And we've missed you too, mate," Conor joins in, hugging Joe as well.

Joe was a bit sceptical at first with how Conor would react to seeing him again, especially due to the fact Joe had left because of his brother, but as soon as he sees the older Maynard's face, he knows he shouldn't have worried.

"So what do we owe the presents of mr Joe Sugg?" Josh asks, jokingly, "thought maybe you thought you were too good for us, mr 10,000,000 million subscribers."

"Well you can buy me a drink, if you want," Joe says, smirking at his ginger haired friend, "or a hug would suffice from my favourite ginger."

"Aww," Josh laughs, hugging the smaller man, "you'll make me blush."

"I better watch it or you'll go the colour of you're ginger barnet," Joe jokes, smirking at the taller man.

"Oh how I've missed you Suggy," Josh says in fake sarcasm.

Joe chats the his friends about the last year and what has happened in there lives and why. Much to Joe's relief, none of them question why he left in the first place. That could either mean they are waiting for the right moment to quiz up him about it or that Jack has told them what happened already. Joe's pretty sure it is the latter as none of his friends had ever been the type of people for waiting to know something.

Jack, Joe notices, has moved away from the group slightly. Looking at the younger man, he notes the changes about him since the last time he saw him. His hair seems to have been dyed blonde again fairly recently, as the colour is only just fading back into his usual light brown hair. A new tattoo graces his arm, hidden mostly by his jacket sleeve, but, of course, Joe notices it anyway. A light brush of facial hair litters his chin, outlining his jaw.

"What about love life? Anyone new?" Caspar asks, his enthusiasm of seeing his friend again after so long still there in full force.

"Nah, no one serious since I left," Joe answers, noticing Jack's shoulders relax slightly at his words.

"Shall we go back to our place, Caspar? I think we should just ditch the night out," Josh offers, downing the rest of his first drink.

"I'm down for that," Oli agrees, copying the other man.

"Yeah, let's go," Caspar says, leading the group as they leave the pub to go to Caspar and Josh's apartment.

  
As they are heading outside, Jack catches Joe's arm stopping the older man in his tracks. The touch felt like a burn, the same electricity shooting from it that it did before they were together.

"Joe, I-" Jack cuts himself off, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What, Jack?" Joe asks, taking a deep breathe.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Jack says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry to disappoint," it is aimed as a joke but it seems to sound bitter to Joe's own ears.

"I never wanted you to leave," Jack says, his blue eyes glistening with tears, "I didn't think you'd leave."

"You pushed me so far, Jack," Joe shakes his head slightly, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know and I've regretted it everyday since," Jack says, his tone changing to determined, "I made a stupid, stupid mistake and it cost me everything I cared about. When you left, I just thought he needs some time to cool down then we can figure it out later, but-but then I found out you'd gone. I've never felt so alone as I did then. You could have been anywhere, the only way I knew you were safe was the text you sent to Caspar telling him you aren't coming back."

"What did you tell them?" Joe asks, softly, "about why I left I mean?"

"We'd broken up, I'd fucked up and you'd gone," Jack says, quietly, "the truth I guess."

"I left to get you out of my head, but it didn't work," Joe replies, biting his lip, “All the time did was make me realize that you’re supposed to be with me and I'm suppose to be with you."

"I won't mess up again," Jack mutters, voice breaking slightly at the end, "I can't risk losing you all over again."

"And I won't leave again," Joe replies, gentle brushing a tear from Jack's cheek.

That's all that it takes for Jack to step forward, their mouths meeting in a kiss full of familiar love and passion that has always been between them.

"Let's go before the others wonder where we are," Joe says, smiling at the younger man, "Caspar wants me to retell the last year word by word and Conor is adamant that I need a hair cut."

"You're hair is getting quite long," Jack says, smirking"

"Says the Maynard with blonde hair," Joe jokes, playfully pushing Jack.

"Oi, it was a dare," Jack argues, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure it was," Joe says, sarcastically.

"It was!"

They continue to bicker as though one year has not separated them. It might take them a while to get completely back to how they were but they are going to give it a damn good go. For the sake of themselves and each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also post these stories on my Tumblr: joeck-trash


End file.
